Dimensional Royale information
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: I plan to make my own version of Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle’s story This story is to tell you of what to expect has the Prologue.
1. Start

Dimensional Royale

Start

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Hello. I will be making a fan version of Blazblue Cross Tag Battle Story Mode with the following media as the 4 worlds in the Phantom Field:

RWBY for Blazblue

Tales of Vesperia for Persona

Ninjago for Under Night In-Birth

Devil May Cry for RWBY

Now here are some things you should know for each media=

RWBY: this story will only contain characters from my Team ATMC series and some characters will be new ones that never appeared in the series. Also Rachel Alucard will be the only one not replaced with a Team ATMC character so it can make sense.

Tales of Vesperia: nothing to note

Ninjago: this story will be an AU version of Ninjago with a few things different from the canon show and will not have the original 4 ninja in the Phantom Field and the story will also have 2 fan characters which one is my own creation named Mystery and the other was created by a YouTuber known as DTinaglia Studios named Zora however I did some changes to the character for the sake of sense. But I still give full credit to DT for the character. Also this AU version of Ninjago will be more foul mouthed. Think of it as Ninjago but not TV-Y7. Also Lloyd's main weapon in this story will be the Sword of Sancuary from the Possession season.

Devil May Cry: takes place after DMC 4 and before DMC 2 as that is the chronological order of the games.

As for the story as a whole the script will be pretty much be the same with some rewrites to match the characters personalities.


	2. New characters

Dimensional Royale

New characters

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

For this part I will be telling of the new characters that were never shown in the Team ATMC series and of the two fan made Ninjago characters Mystery and Zora. I will also list all the characters of Cross Tag Battle who were in the story and who they will be replaced with. It will also tell of each characters Distortions and Astral Heats(along with Astral Heat themes)

Characters=

Blazblue/RWBY(Team ATMC):

Astral Heat theme:

Rising(RWBY)

Ragna the Bloodedge/Aidan

Distortions:

Adept Rogue

Death and Rebirth

Astral Heat:

the Terror of Death: Demonic Divider

Noel Vermillion/Angel

Distortions:

Heat Wave

Burning Pierce

Astral Heat:

the Mirage of Deceit: Haze of Treason

Jin Kisaragi/Connor

Distortions:

Katana Drive

Ice Spike

Astral Heat:

the Avenger: Final Judgement

Iron Tager/Masters von Shang

Distortions:

Heavy Rain

Tri-Edge

Astral Heat:

the Rebirth: Celestial Wrath

Hakumen/Crimson Blade

Distortions:

Time Dust

Triple Crosser

Astral Heat:

Winged Crimson Demon

Nu-13/Zoey(new)

Distortions:

Electric Shockwave

Lightning Strike

Astral Heat:

Thunder Storm

Hazama Honoka/Bitter Merlot

Distortions:

Fire Dust

Lightning Dust

Astral Heat:

One Shot Kill

Makoto Nanaya/Gretel von Shang

Distortions:

Shield Thrust

Shield Uppercut

Astral Heat:

Rising Sun

Platinum the Trinity/Dian(new)

Distortions:

Boulder Kick

Stone Tsunami

Astral Heat:

Your Grounded!

Azrael/Devon

Distortions:

Xth Cross

3 Bladed Stab

Astral Heat:

Fiery Lion

Jubei Mitsuyoshi/Paris

Distortions:

Ill Wind

Fire Vortex

Astral Heat:

the Prophet: Will of the Gods

Es Mitsurugi/Titan(new)

Distortions:

Laser Eye

Halo Clone

Astral Heat:

Bullet Dance

Persona/Tales of Vesperia:

Astral Heat theme:

Fury Sparks arranged(Tales of Vesperia)

Yu Narukami/Yuri Lowell

Distortions:

Shining Dragon Swarm

Divine Wolf

Astral Heat:

Savage Wolf Fury

Yosuke Hanamura/Flynn Scifo

Distortions:

Burning Phoenix

Judgement Surge

Astral Heat:

Light Dragon Destruction

Chie Satonaka/Estelle Sidos

Distortions:

Holy Rain

Extreme Stars

Astral Heat:

Sacred Penance

Yukiko Amagi/Rita Mordio

Distortions:

Violent Pain

Mystic Drive

Astral Heat:

Ancient Catastrophe

Kanji Tatsumi/Judith

Distortions:

Moonbeam

Ashen Moonlight

Astral Heat:

Radiant Moonlight

Naoto Shirogane/Raven

Distortions:

Havoc Gale

Fury Blast

Astral Heat:

Blast Heart

Aegis/Nan

Distortions:

Stalagmite

Raptor Ring

Astral Heat:

Soaring Raptor Blast

Under Night In-Birth/Ninjago:

Astral Heat theme:

Weekend Whip(Ninjago)

Hyde Kido/Lloyd Garmadon

Distortions:

Energy Slash

Energy Wave

Astral Heat:

Gold Ninja

Linne/Zora Garmadon(fan made)

Distortions:

Energy Surge

Energy Charge

Astral Heat:

Energy Dragon

Waldstein/Karlof

Distortions:

Metal Punch

Metal Pound

Astral Heat:

Heavy Metal

Carmine Prime/Morro

Distortions:

Spirit Sword

Tornado

Astral Heat:

Hurricane

Orie Ballardiae/Misako

Distortions:

Arrow Pierce

Shovel Combo

Astral Heat:

Spinjitzu Slice

Gordeau/Mystery(fan made)

Distortions:

Triple Shot

Dark Blade

Astral Heat:

Charged Slash

Vatista/P.I.X.A.L.(Samurai X)

Distortions:

Silver Blade

Booster Charge

Astral Heat:

Samurai X Mech

RWBY/Devil May Cry 4:

Astral Heat theme:

Pull My Devil Trigger(DMC5)

Ruby Rose/Nero

Distortions:

EX Streak

Devil Trigger

Astral Heat:

Spectral Punch

Weiss Schnee/Dante

Distortions:

Jackpot!

Devil Trigger

Astral Heat:

Devil Must Die

Blake Belladonna/Lady

Distortions:

Burst Attack

Hysteric

Astral Heat:

Maximum Blast

Yang Xiao Long/Trish

Distortions:

Round Harvest

Maximum Voltage

Astral Heat:

Duet Pain

Rachel Alucard/Rachel Alucard

Astral Heat theme:

Crossing Fate(Cross Tag Battle)

Distortions:

Tempest Dahlia

Baden-Baden Lily

Astral Heat:

Clownish Calendula

Character info(new/made up characters)=

Zoey: the Z in Angel's old team from school: Team AZUL. A girl who has a large crush on Aidan just because of his legend as the Turnabout Terror/Green Demon and gets upset when the fact he already has Angel as his girlfriend is brought up. Whenever she gets the chance she tries to show him that she'll do whatever it takes to win him over... but it won't happen because those methods are taken to the extreme and she won't listen when someone tells her off about it. Her Semblance is electrokinesis and her weapon is a spear that splits into dual swords for both piercing and slash attacks.

Dian: the D in Paris' old team from school: Team PRDT. A girl who is overly obsessed with her leader, Paris, to the point where she calls him 'Master Paris'. She also really hates people who disrespect Paris and people who think they're better than Paris... mostly Aidan. Her Semblance is geokinesis and her weapon cypher like Strider Hiryu's but it can transform into a machine gun.

Titan: a robot made by the Atlas military. Here's something you should know about Crimson Blade. After the Merlot Twins incident, General Ironwood thought Crimson Blade would be a worthy ally so they recovered its memory card and remains to rebuild it. It was rebuilt to have the exact same abilities and memories as before but it was reprogrammed to be on the Huntsmen side, and he actual speaks now, however a mistake from still having its memories is that it remembers Aidan destroying it so he held and grudge. While it doesn't intend to kill him it is determined to not stop until he's won against Aidan... which has yet to happen. When they rebuilt Crimson Blade, Ironwood looked through more of the Merlot Twins ideas that they recovered from their computers memory and found one to be interesting. A silver armored machine made to superior to Crimson Blade, named Titan. So they got to work and thought to modify it with inspiration from a previously destroyed Atlas machine: Penny Polendina. Specifically: her ability to generate an Aura despite being a machine. Both Titan and Crimson Blade can fire lasers from they're eyes but Titan has something that Crimson Blade can't, Crimson Blade's uniqueness aside from having Time Dust is his super form: the Crimson Winged Demon. Titan has the ability to create a holo clone to that mimics his every move for double the damage and can even generate holograms for illusions while Crimson Blade can't. As for Titan's weapon: it's pretty much the same as Sun Wukong's gunchucks but with two key differences. 1 being the type of gun used. Sun's gunchucks are single barreled shotguns with multi lever action, while Titan's are small assault rifles. 2 being that the chains on Titan's weapon can stretch far out for a wider attack range and even a grapple function. And I guess there's a third difference being that Titan's weapon doesn't become a bow staff unlike Sun's.

Zora: in DT's version of Ninjago, Coles transformation into a ghost was over exposure to the cursed realms heart from trying to destroy and when it was destroyed, Morro and the other ghosts of the cursed realm were turned back into humans. Zora was the ghost known as Bansha and joined the Ninja for saving her and she has the element of gravity. Her mother was killed by a dark warrior as a child(I don't know much else from there. I for some reason stopped watching DT's series after Realm Wars ended). As for my version of Zora in this AU, her personality and design is still the same as the one portrayed in DT's series(the only difference is that she wears green outfits like Lloyd does) but her back story is different. My version in this AU is that she is Lloyd's younger sister who lost her memories when she was real young and ran away from home afterwards. She spent her life self training herself in the ninja ways. After meeting Lloyd after so many years a spark ignited in her mind that brought back her lost memories and she unlocked her true potential. Zora Garmadon has the same elemental powers as Lloyd. Zora's main weapon is a gold khopesh sword.

Mystery: Jenny Warren was a detective of the local precinct that was also trained in the ninja way by a mysterious master and she was an expert marksman. With these skills she was the one in charge of investigations into the incidents involving the Ninja and she became quite acquainted with the Ninja, but then one investigation led to something wrong. She wounded up catching a glimpse of a battle between a ghost Cole and a ghost Clouse who used what little magic he still remembered to fight. He cast a dark fog to blind Coles vision but little did Jenny know that it had a negative effect on humans like herself when breathed in. She passed out and Cole took her to a hospital. When she awoke she was different from before. The fog she breathed in had filled her heart with darkness(and made her right eye stopped working) and she turned. She escaped from the hospital and began a new life. She still had all her skills from before but she decided to take on a new look. So she using her detective mind to think like a criminal, she expertly snuck into a Nindroid base and stole some of they're stuff for her new look. She took a ninja gi that the Nindroids usually wear and some techno armor too. She wore an eye patch over her disabled eye and wore a laser eye over that. She wore a black ninja hood and wore a black cape. As for her weapon she has a black katana and black sheath made from Nindroid tech too. I based her weapon off of RWBY's Adam Taurus but the difference is that her sheath transform into a sniper rifle instead of a regular one and her katana's blade doesn't have fire power like Adam's sword does. Her sword still absorbs energy like Adam's and she can charge that energy up for a ranged slash. And despite her physical appearance, she's actually strong enough to handle a sniper rifle one handed. With this new look she became a warrior by the name of Mystery, otherwise known as the Crazy Assassin. She's not a psychopathic type of villain like most but she is incredibly dangerous which is why they call her the Crazy Assassin. It didn't take the Ninja long to find out that Mystery was Jenny and the cause of her turn but they couldn't convince her to come with them to find a cure. Despite this she may commit her own crimes but will sometimes help the Ninja with they're troubles without them knowing its her(which her helping is rare by the way).

This fic will have 3 chapters of information and the 3rd chapter will be the prologue of the Dimensional Royale story.


	3. Prologue

Dimensional Royale

Prologue

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Prologue

System: "Activating... Activating... Activating... CROSS System activation, confirmed. Beginning multidimensional observation." A loud noise of activation starts but then quickly drops. "Error... Error... Error... Dimensional friction detected. Warning. Probability of phase collapse increased by 30%. Adjusting to Plan β. Reducing scope of observation. Selecting new potential catalyst samples." We see brief flashes of four people. A man in a green trench coat and long brown with a large green dual edge sword. A man in black clothes and long purple hair with a single katana. A boy in a green ninja outfit and blonde hair with a large gold katana. And a boy in a navy blue trench coat and white hair with a monstrous arm and a large mechanical sword. "Singularity secured. Beginning construction of Phantom Field." That's noise from earlier comes again and this time a large lit up room appears indicating a successful creation. "Phantom Field completion rate: 95%. Phase collapse undetected. Proceeding with Plan β. Summoning sample." Suddenly the boy in the green trench coat appears. Identified as Aidan from the world of Remnant.

Aidan: "Huh!? Where am I...? Was I teleported here...? No, wait, could this be one of Bitter's tricks?"

System: "Summoning successful. Sequence 014, clear."

Aidan: "Hmm?"

System: "Converting to Sequence 015. Checking vitals." Suddenly a large red light looms over Aidan.

Aidan: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch where you're scanning!" Then the light disappears.

System: "Warning. Subjects right arm confirmed to be concealing an unfamiliar energy. Warning ignored. Skip sequences 016 to 021."

Aidan: "Would you stop mumbling to yourself and just listen to me!?"

System: "Acknowledged. Skip sequences 021 to 026."

Aidan: "Are you the one who brought me here?"

System: "Affirmative. This unit summoned the sample."

Aidan: "At least you're honest about it... So, where is this place? Merlot's laboratory? Argus military base?"

System: "Negative."

Aidan: "Okay, so where am I?"

System: "Another world."

Aidan: "What?"

System: "In the language of the sample, this space is most accurately described as 'another world.'"

Aidan: "Another world... As in, not my world. An entirely different world than the one I was in a few minutes ago."

System: "Affirmative."

Aidan: "Come on! Are you serious!? That sounds even worse than a fight with Crimson Blade."

System: "Sequence 026 complete. Proceeding to Sequence 027."

Aidan: "Hey, I still need some answers!"

System: "Updating subject's threat assessment... Constructing dummy object." Then a black version of the Huntsmen appears.

Aidan: "Whoa! Is that... me!?" It gets into a fighting position.

System: "Beginning contact experiment."

Aidan: "Tch... You wanna fight, huh? We'll bring it on! I might not know what's going on, but I can take whatever you throw at me!"

Aidan vs Aidan clone

Theme= .hack/G.U.: the Terror of Death

System: "Sequence 028 clear. Proceeding-" She cut herself off. "Warning. Unexpected sample detected. 30 seconds until materialization."

Aidan: "Huh? What kinda nonsense are you talking now? Hurry up and get me out-" I was cut off by the new 'sample' being summoned. It was a girl in purple with black cat ears and tail. Identified as Angel from Remnant.

Angel: "Ugh! Quit it, Gretel!! Uh- What!? A-Aidan!?"

Aidan: "You... Angel!? What are you doing here!?"

System: "Case 008 confirmed. Converting to contact experiment pattern X." Black versions of me and Angel appear.

Angel: "Case 008? Is that... me?"

Aidan: "Uugh... More experiments?" The clones get into fighting position.

System: "Restarting contact experiment."

Angel: "Aidan...? What's going on...?"

Aidan: "We can talk later. Right now I've got some asses to kick."

Angel: "You're fighting them? L-Let me help too!"

Aidan: "Heh... Thanks, I could use the help."

Aidan and Angel vs Aidan and Angel clones

Theme= .hack/G.U.: the Terror of Death

System: "Pattern X, clear. Phase neutralization complete. Confirming sample fixation. CROSS System Phase One, complete. Beginning Phase Two."

Angel: "Huh? There's more?"

Aidan: "They just don't learn. Come get some!" But then everything goes pitch black.

Angel: "Eep!"

Aidan: "Whoa! Wh-What the-!? A power outage?"

System: "Ladies and gentlemen! People of every different place and time! People of the physical, the metaphysical, and everything in between! Thank you all so much for waiting! Let the 37th Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament COMMENCE!!!" When things get clear again we're all of a sudden standing in Beacon Academies front courtyard.

Aidan: "Uh huh..."

Angel: "..."

Aidan: "Let the WHAT commence!?" We're just completely ignored and left confused.


End file.
